With many advantages such as a thin body, power saving and no radiation, a flat panel display device has been widely used. In a related art, the flat panel display device mainly includes a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device, and the like. In the flat panel display device, a display panel mainly performs a display function.
With the development of technology, users and technicians are increasingly hoping that display panels have a larger screen-to-body ratio. Ideally, a full screen is achieved. A full screen is literally explained as the whole area of the front side of a display device (such as a mobile phone) being covered by the screen. Although it is difficult to achieve a full screen (for example, structures such as a handset, a camera, etc. also need to be placed at the front side) due to the limited technology nowadays, it is possible to increase the screen-to-body ratio as much as possible.
How to increase the screen-to-body ratio of the display panel and the display device has become an urgent problem to be solved.